More maul
by JediMaster2.0
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Obi-wan hadn't taken Anikan from his home to make him a Jedi. Rated K for some mild violence.
1. Introduction

"Master, Master!" My master, Qui Jon Ginn, is dying because of a sith with no name. I just watched him fall to his death. Then, I ran to Qui Jon. "Y-Y-You need to train the boy." He whispered. Those were his last words. No master, I will not train the boy. I carried my master back to the ship and flew back to the Jedi temple alone.

I took the boy to the ship and flew him back to his planet. A small planet called Tatooine. He said he was sad that he couldn't become a Jedi, but I didn't care. When we landed, I dropped him off at Watto's. The owner was glad to see the kid. Anakin was sent right to work.

For the next week, I felt nothing but regret. Qui Jon would visit me in my dreams every night to scold me; tell me to go back for the boy. But I always resisted. It took months, but the dreams stopped and I eventually forgot about the boy.

10 years have passed since my master died. I've been using a robot for training ever since. I'm just sitting in my room when Master Windu came in. "Obi-wan, you have been called to the Jedi Council room." We walked in scilence.

When we got there, Master Yoda said, " Ready to become a master, you are."

I bowed and said, " Thank you, master."

That night in my dream, a familiar foe came at me with a red light saber.

"You again?!"

With yellow teeth, he smiled and said, "That's right!"

"But I saw you die!"

"No, you saw me fall."

When I woke, I told master Yoda. He said that it may have been a vision in the form of a dream.

"I don't understand master, I saw him fall into a hole. It must have been at least 1,000 feet high. There's no way he could survive that."

"But fallen all the way, he may have not."


	2. Meeting again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. Just my idea's.

* * *

><p>Ever since master Yoda told me that my dream may have been a vision, I've been on edge. If he is right, then I'm going to have to face him again. And fight him again. But this time it will have a different ending. This time I will see him take his last breath. The next day, I got my first padawan. His name was Anish Skyth. We were in the middle of training when I started to really think about his name. It sounded like something I have heard of before. Then it hit me. Anakin Skywalker. That's it! After that I said that training was over for the day. As soon as he was gone, I ran to my ship and set the coordinates for Tatooine.<p>

When I landed the next day, I searched for him at the last place I remember him. I walked right up to Watto and said, "Where is Anakin Skywalker?"

"He was free so he entered so many pod races and won, that he had enough money to free his mother. After that, they flew to Naboo to live a happier life."

I went to Naboo to find Anakin.

I asked for directions and everyone said to go to the palace. I asked the guards where Anakin is. But then the strangest thing happened.

Someone said, "That's prince Anakin to you!" Prince Anakin? " My mother married the King." I turned around to see a tall man staring at me. Anakin!

"You!" He yelled. "You ruined my life!" I was shocked at hearing him yell.

"I...I...I..." was all I could say.

"If it weren't for you, I could be a Jedi. If it weren't for you, the love of my life wouldn't be my sister! Now I can't love her the way I want to!"

I couldn't believe my ears. "Guards, take him away." Then he stormed off, after that I blacked out because a guard punched me. When I woke up, I was in a prison cell.


	3. The explanation

"Prince Anakin wants to see you now." I flip him off. We walk for what seems like forever. Finally we reach a tall marble double door. It opened wide and Anakin was sitting in his father's throne.

"Hello friend." I said.

"Hello friend my butt." I raise my eyebrow.

"What are you doing in the King's throne?" I asked.

"My stepfather was murdered by a black hooded man." he said.

"Maul." I said under my breath.

"His funeral is in a hour and you are invited if you like." he said in a strong voice.

Then I asked, "But why are you in the throne."

"Because now I'm the king." Someone pushed me down to my knees so it looked like I was bowing.

"So why have I been called in here?" I asked.

"I want to explain to you what happened after you dropped me off at Watto's.

" I was free because of your master. So I kept entering pod races to earn money. Two years later, I had enough to free my mother. Once she was free, we flew to the place we wanted to go most: Naboo. A year after we bought our little house, she met the king at the palace delivering flour to the bakers. Five years ago tomorrow, they got married. That day I became a prince, a little stepbrother, and miserable." He said.

"So why didn't you just ask your mom not to marry him?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to get in the way of her happiness!" he yelled. Right then the lights flew out and I heard a girl scream. The lights flew on and the guards were running.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Anakin answered.

"Um, Anakin who is that?"

He turned around and his eyes grew wide. "Mom!" He yelled through tears. "Mom!" He knelt down and picked her up.

"Who did this?!" he asked in fury.

* * *

><p>AN: please review


	4. Getting help

"Do you know who did it?" he had asked after Shimi was taken to the hospital wing.

"I believe it was a man by the name of Darth Maul. Do you remember that man who attacked you 10 years ago that my master fought?"

"Yes."

"That was Darth Maul."

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't give into your anger. That's what corrupted him."

"Then what am I suppose to do?!"

"Help me defeat him once and for all."

"But I don't know how to fight with a light saber."

"I will teach you."

"Like an apprentice?"

"Yes, exactly like an apprentice."

* * *

><p>We started at noon the next day. He was pretty good but he kept letting his guard down. He could use the force very well. "You are progressing very fast."<p>

"Thank you."

"Now I'm going to use a simulated hologram."

"Ok."

"Ready? Begin." Anakin fought like he started training as a youngling and was my age. He fought the simulation for 3 minutes because he finally hit it in the heart and it was done.

"I am ready master, to face our foe."

"Yes, you are ready, but there is one problem."

"What is that?"

"I've no clue where he is what so ever."

"Yes, that may be a little problem." he said with a smile.

"Shall we check on your mother now?"

"Yes." We walked to the hospital wing and when we walked in, it was horrific. There were hundreds of people there with light saber marks. "This is awful, why would someone do a menacing thing like this?" Anakin asked.

"To get to our weak spots."

"You mean HE did all this to get to us. HE injured so many of my people?!"

"Yes, and as you can see, it's working on you." He cranked his head and said, "Sorry, master."

"Are you ready to find Darth Maul?"

"More than ever."

"Then let's go find our sith."

"Our what?"

"Maul."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Just go." I said pointing at the door.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
